claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciela
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, ルシエラ, transliterates from "Luciela," deriving from either the French "Lucille," or Italian "Luciella." Both ultimately derives from the Latin "lux" (light). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru ), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Also see mega twintails. Height unknown. Appears taller than Rafaela. Possibly the height of Teresa (180cm/5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 'Uniform' During the Luciela Era of the Old Generation, the current design arrives—the dicky embossed with the warrior's symbol, the sword carrier with horns that hold the cape. And the faulds skirt. Luciela wears 3-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Her faulds skirt has horizontally overlapped bands on the hips. Chausses protect the lower leg up to the knee. Luciela's uniform resembles Rafaela's.Memorabilia, Shueisha, p. 094 'Awakened' Hellcat awakened form, with claws and two massive, boa constructor-like tails and numerous fanged mouths covering her body.''Claymore 11, Scene 63, p. 179 Luciela awakened Personality Witty persona. Much given to double entendre.Claymore 11, Scene 63, p. 168 Heavily censored in current VIZ Media translation. A "poor eater" of flesh, whether that of awakened beings or Claymore warriors.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 718 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 1, Luciela's number, is the number of someone fated to dominate over all others. Or fail catastrophically. Datasheet 'Class' Luciela is an offensive type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Due to their high level, the baselines of Creatures of the Abyss are not measurable and therefore unknown.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 716 In theory, a baseline chart would consist of all EXs, EX being the Organization's rating for "unmeasurable."Fragments of Silver Omnibus II, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 History Early life unknown. 'Luciela awakens' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, Rafaela, is unable change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 7–8 As a result, Rafaela is decommissioned as warrior and goes into exile.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 12–13 'Recommissioned' After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 23 'Death' After the Organization's defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 154 In the ensuing combat, Isley fires his crossbow. Shot with arrows, Luciela resembles Renaissance paintings of St. Sebastian.Claymore 11, Scene 63, p. 179 Eventually, Isley defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the battle, finds a weakened Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 28–37 Later Riful, who arrives too late to help Luciela,Claymore 13, Scene 71, p. 50–51 finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 143 'Resurrection' Post-7-year timeskip. 'Dream world' After Riful and Dauf leave, Clare enters castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p. 61 'Dream within a dream' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 50.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 67—74 '"Real" dream' But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quicksword, Clare kills Rafaela with Ilena's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 75–87 'Destroyer' When the Destroyer awakens, the castle bursts apart.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from a sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 108 Destroyer forms a crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 148 A 180 degree barrage of rods begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 150–151 'Hellcats' Mewing rods awaken into Hellcats, which resemble Luciela's awakened form.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 162–163. The Hellcats attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 164 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer